Beautiful But Beastly
by RosettaLindsey
Summary: Sonic was nothing more than a face speed Werehog, miss treated by his own pack. Injured one night by a rouge vampire, he ends up being taken to the hospital by a Female Hedgehog named, Amy Rose. What happens when he forms a bond with her causing him to feed her lies? Will he eventually have to tell her the truth or continue to live a lie? This choice is his to make.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful but beastly **

**chapter 1**

**Eyes of a beast**

The moon light in between the trees trinkle in the leaves as if they were trying to mimic the rain. The spots of lights reflecting on the ground scattered on the grass until it hit the two beasts that, compared to the moon, was dark and heated.

The two beasts were nothing like the scenery around them. Compared to it they mocked the beauty that gathered around them like a sheltered home. The growling and the liquid spilling from their mouths poisoned the ground that they stood on and continued to as the two beasts violently attacked one another.

The beast that resembled a moonlit dark sea was not in great shape compared to the beast that resembled the forests color itself. The dark blue one was looked to have been scratched repeatedly before and the fur that once covered his skin was damaged. It had looked as if the dirt beneath him had attacked him itself and was punishing him for poisoning it with his horrendous sounds and juices, but that wasn't the case.

If it was, the dark green creature that was attacking him would of been punished too. especially because he has done twice the damage to the forest than the blue one ever did. But he guessed the gods were punishing for the sins he had committed the night before to the poor peasant boy who wandered the forest in curiosity.

Noticing that the blue dog like creature was going weak the green one snickered in amusement and barked in pride at the damage he succeeded in doing. The green one though was not very wise in making the choice to bark because when he did someone else other than them had heard.

" Hey Ames did you hear that?" Asked a raspy but feminine voice. The two dogs were paused in fear at the voice and froze for a moment.

"Yeah!" Spoke another "I heard it over there!"

After hearing the last line the two monstrous things scattered. Sadly the blue one could not go far so he hid in a hole in a tree and scoped on the two girls from afar.

Walking into the blue ones view he saw a glimpse of a red and brown fox. She was quite attractive he would admit but when the other one came into view his view changed quickly.

The pink hedgehog was quite the looker. She wasn't as curvy and big chested as the fox but her cute demeanor was charming to say the least. He might not know who she was personality but just looking at her he wanted to know more.

"Do you see anything Fee?" Whispered the pink one as she searched around.

"No, not really" the fox then paused "Maybe the sound came from somewhere else"

The pink one agreed and was prepared to leave but something in the blue one had control of him and the next thing he knew he had shift into an entirely new being. He was no longer the dark dirt like blue but an electric blue that matched his now emerald like eyes. his teeth were no longer sharp and his body resembled one of a human. He was still pretty beat up but too the two females he looked like nothing but a victim of a werehog attacked.

Climbing out of the hole he aggressively hooks on to the pink one in desperation but not because he wanted to but because his wounds were getting worse.

Before he collapsed he stared deeply into the pink ones green eyes in complete defeat and whispered a gentle 'help' before closing his eyelids.

* * *

As time had passed the fox and the pink hedgehog had carried the male hedgehog back to their village and handed him off to the local doctor Vanilla Rabbit. Sitting in the waiting room for him the pink started at the fox that looked very upset.

"Fiona are you alright? You've never been this upset over a mission"

The fox now known as Fiona looked at the pink one and sighed.

"Amy, I feel like the werehog's have become very… bold lately"

The hedgehog now known as Amy looked in disappointment rather in shock and sighed her self.

"I know"

"Then why do we keep letting them do stuff like this? We keep saying will find them later but we barely ever do and the ones that don't get caught become cocky" Fiona Paused " We have to do more"

"But what can we do?" Amy Asked " we only use the magic weapons given by the gods but we can only use them if we know how and honestly we are only natural beings"

Fiona stayed silent for a moment as if she was thinking and her eyes widened with brightness.

"That's it, the magic weapons!"

"What about them?" Amy asked in confusion

"We can combined are weapons! You know, like fuse them!"

"Wait, that doesn't make sense!" Amy looked shocked at Fiona's illogical idea "How is that going to worK? It's basically impossible!"

Fiona never gave Amy an answer only a distant yell of "We have to tell the doctor!" with a slam to Vanilla's office.

Amy ended up sighing and sitting in her current seat for another 10 minutes before Vanilla walked in.

" is he…"

Vanilla Did a genuine smile at Amy and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Of course he is dear. A matter of fact he is wide awake!" Vanilla said with a squeak,"Do you want to see him?"

Amy aggressively nodded her head up and down and ran to the room that the blue hedgehog was sitting in.

She was quite shocked at what she saw. He almost looked completely fine and was eating as if he hadn't eaten in days. When he finally notice she was in the room he did a short pause and smiled.

"Hey"

Amy's face turned completely red. The Male in front of her was quite handsome in a goofy since and admired his natural char,. She may not know know him personally but she was quite interested in finding out. So she cleared her throat and spoke.

"Hey… so did you have a name?"

"Well duh, why wouldn't I?"

Amy turned red from embarrassment and frowned.

"Just tell me you name"

The blue hedgehog but his hands up in defense.

"Okay gee its sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog"

Amy paused at hearing his name and smiled " I'm Amy Rose"

They then shook hands making them blushed.

Whats wrong with them? Who knows. All they knew was that this was going to be an interesting turn of events for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Lies from the Monsters Mouth**

Sonic had been in the hospital for two weeks and in those two weeks Amy had visited him everyday. He didn't mind, of course, but he knew that he would eventually have to his quick healing and the fact he was a werehog he knew that he would eventually have to go back to his pack.

He cringes just thinking about them. Yes, sonic may be the fastest werehog alive but he isn't the strongest werehog alive. Again and again he was bullied by his pack and it worsened when his parents disappeared years ago. Now thinking about it more he was on the verge of going rouge right then and there but where would he go after?

His pack may have treated him like shit but at least he had a bed to go home to after all the crap he had to go through. Looking out the hospital room his face went into complete angst, almost missing the sound of the door opening.

"Sonic, are you alright?"

Sonic only turned his head slightly and saw that it was Amy. mustering up the fakest smile he could make.

"Of course babe why wouldn't I?"

Amy then smirked and raised one of her eyebrow "Well the fact a few minutes ago you looked like you wanted to jump out of that window, you can't really question why I asked"

Sonic did a small laugh and smirked himself. He then turned around and started speaking.

"Listen, kid, I always look like that when I'm thinking" His smirk then widened "And you have no room to talk when your thinking face looks like you smelled the most disgusting thing you could ever find!"

"Hey!" The pink hedgehog voiced went into a squeaking mess as she processed his insult.

Sonic did a genuine laugh that nearly broke him into tears. Wiping them away he then looks at her.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Phft I come here everyday why wouldn't I be here"

"Got me there but you never come visit me even close to twelve P.M"

She then takes a pause and blushes "...You notice what time of day I come to see you?"

He nearly turns completely red as he notices that fact himself. "W-well yeah, Why wouldn't I !? It's not like its hard to notice"

Amy turns even more red "I-I know but it's not like I do it intentionally I kinda come visit you whenever I feel like it!"

Sonic smirks once again but only out of embarrassment "I think you're just being dramatic, why did you come over this early anyway?"

Amy ignores the first statement and answers his question "Well, since you are leaving the hospital today I thought you would want to have lunch with me and my roommate… if you like"

Sonic pauses and thinks about her question. He almost forgot he was supposed to leave today. His stomach nearly turns into a pit just remembering. Continuing to stay in thought his stomach answers for him with a growl.

Amy bursts into laughter while he turns into a blushing mess. Well, at least his last day being treated well will be a good day.

* * *

Sonic never imagined Amy to live in such a small house. Of course he expected it to be small but not as small as it really turned out to be. It might just be him because he nearly is as big as her house but it still seemed small for even her body.

Sitting at the little kitchen table was quite awkward for him as not only was the chair nearly a stool to him but her roommate Fiona was looking at him like he was the full course meal.

"So" Fiona fluttered her eyes "Do you leave around here?"

Sonic gulped "No"

Fiona's eyes shined with excitement rather than disappointment and squealed.

"Oh, so you're a foreigner?!" She then gets really close to sonic's face and he grunts in shock when she does so. "I've always wanted to travel! I always wanted to go to 'La Ville Du Paon' (Note: The Paris of Mobius) and get real, full bloom, Lilies!"

"Lilies?" Sonic questioned. That was weird to hear from someone. When people think of 'La Ville Du Paon' they don't think of Lilies but Roses.

"Yes Lilies!" She happily hums "I can imagine that the sun shines better there than here in this gloomy ass village"

Sonic felt slight pity for her as she knows why she hasn't left. In the few weeks he has been here and staring out that hospital window he noticed how this Village was not just a Village but Unity, a family that can't live without each other. If Fiona left then she would feel like she's abandoning them and what happens if they die? How would she feel then?

The more he thought of the reason the more he fell disgusted because the only reasons she truly couldn't leave. Besides the fact she would be abandoning them, is that his people act as if they are monsters, and as monsters do, they kill, with no remorse and nor regret. First national, killing machines.

"Have you ever wanted to go someplace like that?"

"... What?"

"Have you ever wanted to travel somewhere far and get away from the shitty life you have?"

Oh boy if she only knew. This boy would travel to the moon if he could to get away from his pack.

"No, I love where I live right now and my uncle chuck makes me never want to leave"

Why did he say that? Well, Part of it is true, the only reason he stays with the pack is because of his uncle who provides a roof over his head, but besides that he would gladly jump countries like a Pogo stick.

So, if that's the case, why did he say that? Well, maybe lying made him feel good and if he continues till he leaves, maybe he could return every once and a while without suspicious and more questions. Just simply hang out and do normal mortal things.

Both distracted by his answer they both jump when Amy slammed a pan on the kitchen table.

"Lasagna's done~"

It actually smelled rather good to them both. He would have never thought that Amy's cooking would smell so good. Fresh and hot. Now, he has tasted her cooking before but usually it's leftovers from dinner she made the night before and many know that leftovers don't taste the same.

Now that everyone had a slice of Lasagna everyone started to eat, well for the sonics case 'scarfed', and a new conversation started and it was only between sonic and Amy.

"Sonic, I never got to ask. What do you do?" Amy asked after swallowing some Lasagna  
"What do you mean, like a job?"

"Yeah that"

"Oh easy, I'm a merchant"

Well, he kinda is. He usually steals from scared travelers and then sells their stuff in ectrange for good. Sounds heartless but as an Omega he needed to do something to leave. Besides they don't need to know that.

"Oh…" She sounded rather disappointed. Kinda ruined Sonic's vibe with that.

"Is something wrong?"

"I kinda expected something cooler since you look so-"

"Douchie?"

"No,No?" She started to blush as that's probably 100% what she thought "You just look like you would be a construction worker or something like that, you know?"

Sonic started laughing at her embarrassment "Calm Down, Ames, I was just kidding with you" He wiped his face with his napkin roughly " I actually get that a lot"

"Then, why are you not those things?"

"Because it's not something I'm really into. Measuring and stuff. Nothing something I really was into growing up" If he ever learned those things anyway.

Amy paused but accepted his answer "Ha, well that makes since"

"So what are you guys?" He asked.

He kinda already knew what they were but he still asked to be 100% sure.

"We are hunters" Fiona quickly answered, startling Amy.

"Oh?" Sonic still was upset with the answer "what section are you in?"

"Oh, you know how the section works?"

Yikes, he thought everyone knew. That's how werehogs get through their plans anyway.

"Yeah… my dad was a hunter"

"Oh what section is he from?" Fiona asked "We are from section C"

"Wow, that's actually pretty low ranked section"

"Hey we didn't ask for your input!" Fiona blushed with anger "Answer the Question!"

"He's from…" He really had to think on that " Section B' "

"Oh wow!" Fiona's eyes shined once again "He must be awesome!"

"He really was…" Sonic was silent.

"Was?"

He didn't answer the question and had no implications of doing so. Because of that, the dinner table fell silent until they heard a gruesome mortal howl nearby.

'No way!" Amy's boom voice shivered as she spoke "they can't be that close!"

Amy and Fiona then quickly rain out the kitchen with sonic following behind.

The burst out the door and at that very moment everything fell apart.

The screaming of the people started and everyone started to run all over the place running from the large beast that was pouncing on people's homes and workplaces.

But this beast was not familiar to sonic as it didn't have a green fur pallet like the one he fought in the woods weeks before.

Matter of fact it isn't a beast at all as he looked nothing more like a mortal with longer fangs and blood piercing eyes. He nearly looked identical to sonic despite he had black and red quills and had a more dominant stature.

Realizing these feature sonic panic as he realized what he was. This was a vampire and this vampire wasn't looking for blood but for something as no vampire walks among mortals without needing something.

The Vampire turning his head, his eyes met with sonic and once he did he leaped towards sonic with his fangs fully out.

Sonic was now in a tight space and he had two options. Fight like a beast and let everyone know or fight like a mortal and have a possible death wish. The choice was thin and honestly, neither was a good choice.

* * *

**Authors Note:**  
Sorry that It took me so damn long to write this and that it's so boring. I just couldn't think of anything to write for a while and honestly this chapter is a filler for the Rising action of the next chapter. Ill try and get it out as soon as possible.


End file.
